


Proclaim

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Actions speak louder and words are mightier than the sword but when both fail, silence truly is golden..





	Proclaim

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

There were times where Hifumi desperately wished she could beat her innate shyness and reservation, to be able to say what was on her mind without second thought.

To say to Aoba what she really thought of the situation, the sneaking around and the overall solution.

To say to her in words what she felt when they were together despite it being a short amount of time, that she cherished every second.

More than _she_ ever would. 

To fully give Aoba the steady love and affection that should be bestowed on someone as wonderful as she was on a daily basis rather than in small and damaged doses.

More than _she_ ever could. 

But Hifumi was scared, scared of losing her to Ko for good. At least like this, she could be the arms to catch her when the blonde pushed her down so mercilessly into the mud. 

 

 _"Why do you tell yourself it is okay to be hurt"_ she wondered as she recalled the scene earlier on with Ko whispering harsh words into Aoba's face about her talking for too long with another woman. Just watching them Hifumi felt the fear in Aoba's aura yet she stood there and took it all.

It didn't make sense to even her, being as reclused as she was from people to see the blonde drag Aoba around, hold her wrist too tight for comfort, hear the sneers that she uttered when she thought nobody was around but Hifumi saw and heard it all, _"Why do you let her treat you like dirt"._

The hypocrisy and double standards that Ko spewed to Aoba on a daily basis was absurd. She didn't even try to hide her interactions with other women, especially Rin at work, in fact she waved her other relationships around in Aoba's face like a flag knowing that she would say nothing, **"** _She leaves you alone whilst she goes out knowing that she can do whatever she wants, not caring less about the pain on you that she will always exert "._

 _"Why do you let her cut you with words"_ she thought as each vitriol sentence that Ko spat out reverberated in Hifumi's mind. Nobody should have to endure such spiteful and vile language supposedly disguised as love yet each word had been engraved into Aoba's mind, one by one, forcefully. 

She stroked back a strand of silky violet hair away from Aoba's face and tucked it behind her ear and she wished for nothing more than to make moments like this a permanent fixture in both of their lives. She couldn't get enough of seeing that content look brace her features and Hifumi could happily in turn appreciate it, _"I feel lucky just to be laying beside you whilst losing myself in your pretty face"._

 _"All these questions about why her, why you stick with her run around in my head like a race"_ she thought at their current predicament whilst letting Aoba rest. It was messy, it was dangerous, it was risky and yet Hifumi knew she'd never refuse the second Aoba says she needs her. Even words were not needed the more she thought about it, a look from those tender purple eyes would've worked just as well.

All Aoba would have to say for her to take her away from Ko's abusive grasp is that she's ready to leave. That she's ready to be loved like she deserves to be and not just some mat to be tread on when suited. Hifumi was waiting and more than ready for that day to happen, Aoba was worth the wait, _"A mere few words, Aoba-chan, and all the stress, pain and drama that she causes you I can erase"._

" _You are perfect, to me you would never be a phase"_ Hifumi smiled to herself as she moved her love struck blue eyes around Aoba's face whilst thinking that. She couldn't imagine not wanting to spend as often as she could marveling at how beautiful she was, both inside and out. She couldn't comprehend how anyone who could see and love Aoba on a daily basis like Ko did could dare waste and be so blind about it.

The aggrevation from the blonde reaches its peak for Aoba and that's when Hifumi knows she needs her, that's when she knows to be there for her. To comfort her, to protect her, to dry the endless stream of tears that fall, to love her and make her forget every lurid action and word that Ko had the nerve to say. It wasn't a healthy resolution, Hifumi knew that but she didn't care, all that mattered is that Aoba needs her, _"If and when she hurts you and you need to escape, please run to me"._

 _"Aoba-chan, you know you'll always have my shoulder to cry on"_ , that much Hifumi had guaranteed to her even when they were just friends, she would always be there to support her no matter the reasons or situation. That was simply how much she adored her that despite her stiff people skills, Hifumi would do anything to see Aoba smile.

She knew it wasn't easy for Aoba to leave Ko; she was a role model, a mentor, a guide, a lover for years but they all knew it was a ruse for the public as time went on. It became worn out for Ko, she grew bored of Aoba and Hifumi just couldn't understand what could be wrong in her head to even think that. But the didn't care about Ko's screwed up logic, Hifumi only wanted to fill in where Ko failed, _"All you have to do is let her and all the heartache she cause you go because you deserve to experience real love freely"._

To watch Aoba have to be careful with her words or reel in her energetic aura or attitude pained Hifumi to no extent. Someone as full of life should never be constricted in the way she had been because that's what Ko demanded, it should never have to be that way Hifumi mused, _"I'd never keep you locked up and tamed, what she does is beyond wrong"._

 _"You are so beautiful, Aoba-chan, you have a light in you that's brighter than a flare"_ , even just laying there, she had brightness exuding from her simply as she slept. Hifumi couldn't be more in love with the woman and wanted nothing more than to bathe in the perfection that she was.

Some slight movement from Aoba indicted that she was stirring awake, it was such a precious sight to be able to witness and Hifumi's heart clamped up. Bundled up next to her in the warmth of her home, she yearned for a day that it could be permanent, that she'd be able see her wake up like this always, _"Your eyes melt me, do you know that? The second you flutter open your large eyes, it makes me feel like I've been lost for so long and eventually found myself due to your stare"._

 _"If that wasn't enough, that smile of yours that you're giving me makes me so content",_ it was such a simple action, but it always made Hifumi falter with giddyness. A simple movement of Aoba's lips was enough to satisfy her because it was a genuine smile, not one of the painfully forced ones she showed to everyone when Ko was around.

Even in the back of Hifumi's mind as she watched Aoba place her hand on her cheek, she couldn't figure out how anyone could treat Aoba the way Ko did, it took the phrase taking things for granted to a whole new level of shock. She savoured and cherished all the moments she had with Aoba, be it cuddling like this or sending each other reassuring and shy smiles whilst at work, for Hifumi could only think, " _Every second I spend with you is a second well spent"._

 _"The softness of your fingertips on my face right now matches the way your heart makes me feel, leaving me at a loss and without a trace"_ and Hifumi closed her eyes with each sway of the soft skin kissing hers. The lightest touches between them was packed with enough intensity and energy to light up the whole world, she knew Aoba prided herself in that as much as she did.

They allowed themselves to pull together impossibly closer as the air around them fluttered with longing and tenderness, two things Hifumi knew she could provide Aoba with an abundance of. With their steady breathing lingering together and their lips apart, Hifumi allowed the bridge to close itself to keep Aoba away from Ko's lackluster affection, _"Leaning forward like this to capture your lips is just one of the things I can do to help heal you and close this space"._

 

" _Aoba-chan, please give me an opportunity to show you that I am not and never will be her and starve you of mirth. You were placed next to me in an ordering, for us both to support each other like the sun aids the earth. Please know that I will never play you along like a puppet barely holding on to its strings. I still can't fathom how she makes you run around in rings"._

"I'll leave her, Hifumi, I know where I want to belong".

The words struck Hifumi's mind,  she couldn't help the beaming smile that came after their gentle kiss came to a stop. 

"Aoba.. ". 

_"Now I'll get to treasure you fully and show you what it feels like to have someone truly as their rock"._

 

 


End file.
